


You Ever Danced with the Devil in the Pale Moonlight?

by Tanukichan



Series: Amaranth [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Clubbing, Dancing, F/M, French Characters, Mutants, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3884734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanukichan/pseuds/Tanukichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two patrons at a New Orleans club having a night together as lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Ever Danced with the Devil in the Pale Moonlight?

**X-Men**

_Remmy Lebeau/Harry_

 

Tonight it was crowed at Vielle Fille, a popular club in the French Quarter of New Orleans. It was a regular night, with smoke filling the air, drinks being shared, and swaying bodies on the main deck dancing. A slow love song played as couples got on the dance floor taking their lovers into their arms as they danced the night away together. Two important patrons who were regulars, had their bodies entwine as they took part in a ritual as old as time. The taller of the two standing around 6'1, with red on black eyes held his smaller partner closer as they swayed together.

The brunette standing at the petite height of 5'4 threw his head back, as lips attacked his neck. Laying a claim to all those who watched, showing that the dark haired beauty belonged to the Cajun.

Emerald eyes darkened with want, as lips moved higher before connecting with his mouth. Tongues wrestled, hands grabbed at hips as they grind harder against each other, when they finally separated both were breathless.

"Like that cher?" Remmy asked huskily as his hands roamed Harry's chest pinching at sensitive nubs, Harry groaned with his arms circling Remmy's neck. Shivering at the light touches, he pulled away from Remmy to look the man in his eyes.

"What is it 'Arry?" Remmy asked softly.

"Do you mind if we leave early and finish this at home?" Harry asked shyly with a blush. Groaning lowly at his innocent lover, Remmy couldn't help but think how lucky he was to have his Harry in his life. Taking Harry's hand the two left the noisy club with thoughts on how to enjoy the night even more.

**Author's Note:**

> Also found on FnF and the rest of my collection of drabbles. So follow the link below to see more.  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10708674/1/Amaranth
> 
> Adding on every time I update on fan fiction, one of my old chapters will be added here until the too are caught up.


End file.
